VOX Box: Heretic Saga 3
Characters * Ystina * Jacqueline Pemberton * Suzy Linden * Greg Saunders * Kiana Barnes Location * Park Row Clinic, Park Row District, Gotham City, NJ * October 24th 2016, 0819 Local Time VOX Archive * Suzy Linden: heart rate monitor beeping spike Tina! Help! Please, someone hel- * Ystina: footsteps, clatter Suze... I am right here. Everything is fine. * Suzy Linden: Tina, what are you doing in... uh... where the heck am I? * Greg Saunders: chuckle You're in a hospital, kid. * Suzy Linden: Greg? What am I doing in a hospital? * Kiana Barnes: clatter You were assaulted. * Suzy Linden: rate monitor beeping spike, sigh, huff, huff Oh, expletive... That's right. huff I remember now. Wait. Wait. Wait... rate monitor beeping spike, huff, huff He kidnapped me. huff, huff He took me out to the Wheelhouse... rate monitor beeping spike, huff, huff He did something to me. rate monitor beeping spike, huff, huff I couldn't use my abilities. rate monitor beeping spike, huff, huff He tried to drown me in the swamp. rate monitor beeping spike, huff, huff * Kiana Barnes: snapping Hey, stay with us... Here and now, okay? You're safe now. You're going to be fine, Susan. Okay? You just need to not freak yourself out. You need to rest. No stress, but plenty of rest. * Suzy Linden: scoff Easy for you to say, Kiana... * Jacqueline Pemberton: Much more difficult to do. Believe me, Suzy... I know. Still, do your best, okay? Focus on now. * Kiana Barnes: I'll be back as soon as I can, but I have rounds to make. Remember, if anyone comes in here, for anything, tell them I already took care of it. Okay? I don't need anyone finding out I got a mystery patient crammed in room 527. Right? * Greg Saunders: Right, and her name is Marigold Sommers and she was here for a tonsillectomy. Yeah, got it. * Kiana Barnes: sigh And if someone gets snooty? * Greg Saunders: I flash my badge and tell them to best see themselves out of a DEO investigation. chuckle * Kiana Barnes: sigh I'm so getting fired today... door opens, footsteps, door closes * Suzy Linden: Uh, so why am I in a normie hospital? What gives? * Greg Saunders: Wasn't our idea, Suzy. The Slaughter Swamp Park Rangers found you and brought you here. * Jacqueline Pemberton: I'm a little fuzzy on why they brought her here... There's like five hospitals closer than this one. * Greg Saunders: Yeah, but seeing as she was a Jane Doe and this being Gotham, the ambulance figured it best to take her to the free hospital, even if it was clear across town. * Jacqueline Pemberton: scoff Seriously? That makes me downright livid! What if she died in transit?! * Ystina: Hey, no stress. Remember? Let's not freak Suzy out. She's safe now. That's what matters. * Suzy Linden: I'm fine, Tina... Seriously. I'm good now... giggle See? All sunshine and lollipops here. sigh No, but seriously... My physiology is different than all of yours. I get why I was brought here, but why am I still here? * Greg Saunders: You asking why we haven't staged a jailbreak, is that it? * Suzy Linden: giggle Now we're talking! * Greg Saunders: Sorry to burst the bubble, kiddo, but it ain't happening today. As much as I love the idea of putting some dynamite in your window there and us all jumping down to some waiting horses below, there's a much simpler way to go about this that doesn't call for swapping bullets or explosions. Boring, I know... * Ystina: What 'Trigger' here is saying is that we were just waiting for you to regain consciousness so Kiana could discharge you. Kiana found you in the Emergency Room and was able to sneak you to this part of the hospital before any tests could be run on you, but finding a way to completely lose an unconscious girl already admitted into the system was a little too tricky for her liking. So she opted for this path instead. * Suzy Linden: Okay... well if we're just playing the waiting game, anyone mind telling me who that scary dude in armor was and what the hell he wanted? 5.7 seconds, sigh Wow... Judging by all those dour glances, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess it's bad? Like real bad? * Jacqueline Pemberton: sigh He stole Angie's Network access terminal. He used my fingerprint to unlock it. Apparently he used it to contact Oracle... and then he just smashed it. scoff Why go through all that trouble? * Greg Saunders: Maybe he couldn't get your darn-sung fancy computer to work proper! This technology stuff ain't cut out for all kinds, you know? * Ystina: I suspect it was more of the principle to show that he could get it. sigh Besides, that wasn't the only thing he took. He took my keys... * Greg Saunders: Yeah, well, no worries about that. I've already called a locksmith about replacing all them locks. * Suzy Linden: Uh, I don't think she means those keys, Greg... That's why he took me to the Wheelhouse, wasn't it? He used your keys to gain access to the Wheelhouse, didn't he? expletive! Did he get the Grail? * Ystina: sigh Heavens no. I already contacted Alba and nothing appears to be missing, but- * Greg Saunders: He used the Wheelhouse as his getaway, didn't he? Slipped across the dadgum world! scoff Smart... * Jacqueline Pemberton: No, I don't think that's what he did... I think that's what he wants us to think he did. * Suzy Linden: I'm with Jackie on this one. I don't think we've seen the last of Heretic. * Greg Saunders: What's that now? Heretic? Is that what he's calling himself? * Jacqueline Pemberton: gasp Heretic?! Are you sure that's- clatter, scoff, growl expletive! I need to call Oracle now. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * This is and updated version of VOX Box: A Crippling Blow featuring new characters. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 2. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 4. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 3 Category:VOX Box Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Jacqueline Pemberton/Appearances Category:Suzy Linden/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Kiana Barnes/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Park Row Clinic/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline